1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vending machines which enables a consumer to view a customized product before purchase and then purchase the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, vending machines which enable a consumer to purchase a product specifically designed by the consumer are known. The following twelve patents and published patent applications are relevant to the field of the present invention.                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,123 issued to Davidson on Mar. 25, 1997 for “System For Creating And Producing Custom Card Products” (hereafter the “Davidson Patent”);        2. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0077848 A1 to Campbell on Jun. 20, 2002 for “Method For Creation Of A Customized Book” (hereafter the “Campbell Patent”);        3. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0082745 A1 to Wilmott on Jun. 27, 2002 for “Method And System For Producing Customized Cosmetic And Pharmaceutical Formulations On Demand” (hereafter the “Wilmott Patent”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,658 B1 issued to Bartholomew on Jul. 2, 2002 for “Point-Of-Sale Body Powder Dispensing System” (hereafter the “'759 Bartholomew Patent”);        5. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0091596 A1 to Dudek on Jul. 11, 2002 for “Process And System For The Customisation Of Consumer Products” (hereafter the “Dudek Patent”);        6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,232 B2 issued to Parry on Oct. 22, 2002 for “Customized Wrapping Paper Kiosk” (hereafter the “Parry Patent”);        7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,666 B 1 issued to Samura on Oct. 29, 2002 for “Manufacturing Machine Of Original Design Watch Or Original Design Dial” (hereafter the “Samura Patent”);        8. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0086123 A1 to Torrens-Burton on May 8, 2003 for “Method And Apparatus For Providing Customized Souvenir Images” (hereafter the “Torrens-Burton Patent”);        9. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0004733 A1 to Norsworthy on Jan. 2, 2003 for “Pet Food Kiosk” (hereafter the “Norsworthy Patent”);        10. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0132966 A1 to Simas on Jul. 17, 2003 for “Method And System For Generating A Brick Model” (hereafter the “Simas Patent”);        11. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0140017 A1 to Patton on Jul. 24, 2003 for “System For Customizing And Ordering Personalized Postage Stamps” (hereafter the “Patton Patent”);        12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,064 B2 issued to Bartholomew on Sep. 16, 2003 for “Nail Polish Selection Method” (hereafter the “'064 Bartholomew Patent”);        
The Davidson Patent discloses a system for creating and producing custom greeting cards. The display is on a kiosk which can be operated by a touch screen. Upon entry of a selection, e.g. via a transparent touch sensitive plate on the monitor screen, one or more pre-stored groups of card product design formats pertaining to the selected general application are determined, and further inquiries are made via the monitor screen to elicit certain information relating to a specific use or application for the desired card product. There are also selections to have the appropriate text placed upon the card. The patent relates to customizing a greeting card.
The Campbell Patent Application is a published application. The method creates a customized template through software to create a customized book. The book has various text blanks and other image insertion blanks for customizing the book with text, pictures, etc. The text in general and customization is downloadable from a website.
The Wilmott Patent Application relates to a method and system for selecting and producing a customized cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulation. The system can be implemented as an Internet-based system or through a stand-alone kiosk. It uses the user's preferences and profile as well as external factors. The customized formulation can be directed to a manufacturing facility for production. Alternatively, a printout of the formulation can be provided for subsequent point of sale locations such as a cosmetic store or pharmacy.
The '658 Bartholomew Patent is a custom cosmetic powder dispensing system including the steps of providing a body powder dispensing apparatus and operating the body powder dispensing apparatus for dispensing into a container a custom formulation of body powder ingredients at a retail purchase point of sale. The method produces the apparatus for formulating and creating a custom body powder.
The Dudek Patent Application which is a published application is a process for customization of consumer products wherein the ingredients for the products are selected from a vending machine and then constituted and dispensed from the vending machine.
The Parry Patent is a customized wrapping paper kiosk. The user prepares the customized wrapping paper at the kiosk by downloading an image into the kiosk, selecting a wrapping paper background at the kiosk, selecting wrapping paper quality and dimensions at the kiosk, viewing the customized wrapping paper at the kiosk, and printing the customized wrapping paper at the kiosk. This device deals specifically with manufacturing a customized wrapping paper from the kiosk.
The Samura Patent deals with the manufacture of a customized watch dial or customized watch design manufactured from a vending machine. The design information is input through an input apparatus and is transferred to a manufacturing apparatus and utilizes a command for operation of the design pattern to be drawn. The manufacturing apparatus chooses the housing assembly or a dial plate in accordance with the operational command of the design information and prints the designed pattern of the drawing, picture, photograph or character given by the customer on the dial in accordance with the design information. Then, the dial, watch hands and a cover glass are furnished onto the housing assembly in accordance with the selection process. The completed watch is sold by an automatic vending machine or by a sales person. This device deals specifically with the manufacture of the watch or the watch dial.
The Torrens-Burton Patent Application discloses a method and apparatus for providing customized souvenir images. It is a method and system that captures and delivers customized souvenir images to a plurality of attendees at a sporting event, music concert, etc. Individuals wanting to receive a copy of the images provide location information such as their assigned seat number. The present invention uses this information to identify the proper image and deliver it to the customer.
The Norsworthy published Patent Application deals with a pet food kiosk. It deals with a kiosk configured for selling and manufacturing customized food for a pet including a customer interface area, a biological sample analysis and handling area, a base product display area, at least one product additive storage area and an integrated mixing and customer observation area. This is essentially a kiosk for customizing pet foods.
The Simas Patent Application relates to a method for customizing a model brick for use in building structures. The method comprises receiving an electronic representation of an item to be represented by the brick model and processing the electronic representation to generate building instructions to build the brick model.
The Patton published Patent Application is a system for customizing and ordering personalized postage stamps. The system does not deal with a kiosk but is instead a computer program for forwarding the information to a remote ordering station which allows a customized photograph to be printed on a postage stamp.
The '064 Bartholomew Patent is an issued patent and deals with an interactive custom nail polish color and effects dispensing system and method for doing business including both point-of-sale and remote via Internet transaction. The device permits a consumer to customize the nail polish by selecting various formulations and colors of nail polishes from the kiosk and formulating their own color of nail polish.
Finally, the European Patent is an automated service station for cellular phones.
There is a significant need for an improved vending machine to enable a consumer to create, view and purchase customized products.